A plan in motion
by jmack81
Summary: Rossi decides Aaron needs a little prodding in the right direction. If only I owned criminal minds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You don't wear your ring anymore." Rossi was standing in the doorway of Hotch's office. "What made you make that decision...or should I say whom?"

"I can't say I know what you mean." Preferring to answer him while staring down at the file he was working on.

"Oh you don't huh. Listen Aaron, you deserve to be happy. To live outside the office. You both do."

"Do you have anything work related to discuss?" The need to get off this topic was foremost in his mind.

"Ok, ok, point taken. But let me say one more thing before you slam the door on this conversation. Emily is a beautiful lady. She won't be single forever. I might even ask her out, that is, if I knew my best friend wasn't interested in her." Rossi was deliberately baiting Hotch, and Hotch didn't know why.

"Em...Prentiss is one of my subordinates. If I was interested, and I'm not saying I am, I couldn't possibly act on it."

"Life is too short for excuses Aaron. Trust me on that."

And with that he was gone. Leaving Hotch to his thoughts once again.

"Penny for your thoughts". Emily jumped at his words. For a man of a certain age Rossi was surely light on his feet.

"Oh, just sitting here thinking about life and how depressing it can be."

"This sounds interesting. Tell me what is troubling you."

"Ever wanted something so much, something that could change your life, but you know you'll never get it. That is what's so depressing."

"Is this something a someone? And before you answer that remember where you are and what we do."

"It is a someone Rossi. And because of who you are you already know who."

Rossi grabs Emily's hand. "I have an idea. Grab your coat. You're coming with me. Meet me at the elevators in 5 minutes." With that he runs to his office to grab his jacket. As he makes his way to the elevators he detours pass Hotch's office. "I'm leaving early. I'm taking Emily out to dinner. We'll see you Monday."

"What!?" Hotch stands up and comes around the desk. "What are you playing?"

"Nothing Aaron. You never said you were interested in Emily and I've decided I am. She is worth fighting the rule book for. Good night." As he made his way back to the elevators his mind wanders to his friends and he hopes that his plan will work.

"What kept you?" Emily asks when she sees Rossi come around the corner.

"Oh, I was just telling Aaron we were leaving early as I was taking you out to dinner." He smiles smugly.

"Rossi, please say you didn't."

"Don't worry Emily. It will be alright."

Four hours since they left together. 3 hours and 45 minutes since Hotch gave up on getting any work done. 3 hours and 30 minutes since he pulled up outside her apartment building. 3 hours and 29 minutes praying that Emily wasn't falling for one of his best friends.

He wished she would get home. The mere thought of her being with Rossi was beginning to tear him up inside.

Emily pulled into the underground garage. Driving in she recognised the black SUV parked across the street. Had Rossi's plan really worked.

She let herself into her apartment. Not knowing if he would come up she went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee.

It was as the kettle was boiling she heard the knock. Peeking though the peephole she saw him standing there. She gently opened the door, stepping aside for him to enter. She looking up into his eyes. His eyes held hurt and anger.

"Hotch, I've just boiled the kettle. Can I get you a coffee?"

"No. Thankyou. Can we sit? Please?"

She shows him to the living room, and to the couch. "Aaron, are you ok?"

"No. I'm not."

**What do you think? Please review. I'm only new at this. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What time do you call this?" JJ asked Dave when he walked through her condo door. "You said you were going to be a little late and not to worry about dinner for you, but you can't just turn up at my door at 10.30pm and expect me to entertain you. I'm going to bed."

Dave knew what that meant. He had a very tired girlfriend. And probably a very unappreciated girlfriend. He knew when they started the relationship she would be giving up a lot to be with him. Due to their work environment they technically were not allowed to be in a relationship but Dave had decided that JJ, like Emily is to Aaron, is one girl worth fighting for.

He followed her through her house. Her house. Not their house. That disappointed Dave. Would they ever get their own stuff. And what if she wanted a family? How would they explain the need for two of everything.

He wanted more. And tonight, like hopefully Aaron was, he was going to get more.

"JJ, you and I need to talk." He found her sitting on the end of her bed. Wearing only a sexy smirk.

"Do you think it can wait?" She didn't need to hear his answer. She soon felt the weight of Dave covering her. His hands everywhere. One on her left breast, the other, her right thigh. "Do you think you'll remember what you needed to talk to me about in a little bit?"

"JJ, what are you trying to do to me? Just when I thought I had you figured out, you take me to new heights. We'll talk later. Definitely." His kiss travels down her collarbone to take a breast in his mouth. She groans and clutches at his hair. Trying to keep him attached for just that little bit longer.

Dave kicks off his shoes and begins crawling over JJ onto the bed. She wiggles beneath him to be lying directly under him. She begins to work at undoing his buttons, kissing the skin as she exposes it. He has one hand supporting him as his other works its way down her body, finding the spot he knows she desperately craves to be touched. She arches her back. Moaning into ecstasy as he brings her to the edge. She shakes, lightly bitting his skin as the waves of pleasure crash over her.

Dave sits up. Admiring the sight of a satisfied JJ. She is still squirming. "Dave, I need you. Now!" he slowly undoes his belt, the button of his slacks, his zipper. This is all too much for JJ. She sits up, pushes him over. Works his pants over his hips and down his legs. Not bothering to take them fully off. She looks down at him hungrily. Taking his dick in her mouth she starts sucking him off. She feels his hands tangling her hair. Almost holding her down. She doesn't care. She just takes him in deeper. Using her tongue to playfully stimulate him. She tastes the precum in her mouth. She is aroused further.

Dave unfortunately feels her take her beautiful mouth off him. But that feeling doesn't last long as she moves to be on top of him. Slowly sitting down upon him. He bucks his hips driving him home. She is still so tight and so sensitive that she feels amazing. With his hands firmly on her hips he pumps into her. Quickly gaining momentum as she starts to feel another orgasm coming on. She squeezes her muscles. Milking him with all she had. Determined they would cum together.

"JJ, my dear JJ...."

"Oh Dave, so good...Dave"

They lay together on the bed. JJ still naked and Dave still with his pants around his ankles.

"JJ, we need to talk about this." She looks up into his eyes. Seeing the love that was there. "I can't come here every night and leave again. I can't and I won't. I'm not leaving. Ever. We are good together. We work well together. I need more from you then a casual affair and you deserve better than someone who hides you away. Monday morning you and I are driving to work together. Are walking into work together. Are going home together. No more sneaking around. No more secret relationship. I want you. In my life. Now and forever."

He starts reaching for his pants. For the little box he had kept in his pocket. "JJ, I love you. Marry me. Lets make a home together. What do you say?"

With tears in her eyes, she leaned forward and kissed the man proposing in front of her. "I love you Dave. And to be your wife, I couldn't think of a bigger honour. Yes."

"I hope Aaron is as happy as I am right now." He said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Dave, what are you talking about?" An intrigued JJ sat up. Admiring her ring while eyeing off her fiancés sneaky grin. "Does this have anything to do with why you were late tonight?"

"JJ, what an evening I've had."


	3. Chapter 3

"How about you tell me what is wrong. You are normally so composed." Emily looked at Hotch. She could see the stress in his shoulders. Oh how she would massage them for him.

"I know where you were tonight. Out with Rossi. But what I don't know is why. Why Rossi." Hotch was wringing his hands together, desperately trying to keep his cool.

"We had dinner. Had a few drinks. Nothing to worry about. We weren't breaking the FBI's fraternization rules by having dinner were we?"

"Do you really think I give a damn about the rules? Do you really think I enjoyed knowing Dave was taking you out. Do you know how much I hated by best friend these last few hours." He got up and started pacing. Unable to even look Emily in the eyes.

"Hotch...Aaron, stop. Look at me. Stop pacing. Sit down for goodness sake." Aaron looks at Emily. Her eyes show concern, but also something else. He joins her again in the couch. "I went to dinner with Dave. Dinner. At a restaurant. Not a cheap hotel room. We had a good time. But we are just friends. He asked me to dinner. Do you know how long it has been since someone asked me to dinner. I'll tell you. Too damn long. Perhaps the next time it will be with someone I'm actually attracted to. Perhaps then it won't be just dinner." Emily can feel herself getting worked up. She begins to raise her voice. "And next time it might not be just dinner. But I really don't see what that has to do with you. Perhaps next time you turn up here you"ll – "

Hotch can't take anymore. Listening to Emily talk about future dates. Future dates that didn't involve him. He snakes his arm around her neck and pulls her to his lips. Effectively silencing her. He pushes her back against the couch. Smothering her with his body. His hands make their way to her back. His fingers dipping under her blouse. She gasps at the chilling touch. "Sorry. Cold hands." He pulls back from her. "You know why I'm here don't you?" She catches her breath. Did he realise what he just said? "I mean, not to take advantage of you on your couch, but to fight for you. Tell me you want me too. Tell me that there is no one else you want. There is no one else for me but you Emily."

She looks into his eyes. Seeing only love. She leaned up to kiss him. Tenderly. "Aaron. There is no one else. Ever since I first saw you those many, many years ago I've never met a man who compared. And I'll never will." She kissed him again. This time, will all the love she felt with him. "Love me Aaron." She starts to rip at his shirt. "Love me." She grabs onto his shoulders. Holding on for dear life. She feels him start to move away. To get up. Emily, confused, pulls back on his hand. "Where are you going?"

"Not where am I going, but where are _we_ going. You're coming with me." He pulls her into his arms. "Now tell me Emily. Where is your bedroom?"

Giggling she leads him down the hall. Both undressing as they went. By the time they reached the bedroom door they were naked and in need of each other. Aaron grabbed Emily by the arm and kissed her. His hands dropped to her thighs as he lifted her up. Her long legs wrapped around his waist. She could feel his dick against her. If she just moved slightly he could slide inside. Where she ached for him.

As if he knew where her mind was heading, he manoeuvred her over to the wall beside her bedroom door. He lifted her again, slightly, and felt her core. He pushed into her. She cried out. She never knew such bliss.

He anchored her in one arm against the wall. He started pinching her nipples. A little too hard but she didn't seem to mind. He put his forehead against her. Their eyes met with every thrust. Spurring each other one. He felt her close around him. She ached her back and called out his name. The sound of his name on her lips sent him over the edge.

Their breathing began to slow. He untangled her from himself and kissed her. Slowly first, then passionately. "I never wanted our first time to be on the wall next to your bedroom door."

"I'll forgive you. As long as the next time is somewhere a little more conventional." With that she took his hand and led him further down the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?"

She turned around and said playfully, "Somewhere more conventional. I'm taking you to my hottub."

"Emily stop." The alarm in Aarons voice worried Emily. "I didn't use a condom. I'm sorry. I didn't even think of it. Are you on the pill."

Emily freezes. She isn't. Not having being in a serious relationship she never saw the need to take them. "I'm not. What honestly. What are the odds." She looked down. "Would it be such a bad thing. Having a baby with me?"

He scoops her up into his arms. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. Personally I couldn't think of a better idea than to have a baby with you. But I thought, oh I don't know what I thought. Tell you what, we'll take it one day at a time, but for today, condom or no condom. I know what I want, but I can go get one if you want..."

"I love you. Now, wasn't I showing you to the hottub?"

Rossi and JJ still laid on the bed. "Do you really think Hotch will go to Emilys house?" JJ asked hopefully.

"If I know that man he is around there right now and they are planning their wedding and how many children they will have." Dave sits up suddenly. "JJ. We didn't, I mean, I didn't put anything on."

JJ started to sit up then. "Dave, what are you saying, do don't want to marry me if I'm fat and pregnant? Are you saying you don't want a family with me?"

"No my dear. Not at all. Your wish is my command. If you want a family perhaps we better do this again."

"Dave, hmmm, that's a good idea. After all they do say if at first you don't succeed, try and try again."


End file.
